My Trip To Hogwarts
by talkytalkyme
Summary: [FINISHED] Laura grabbed his hands helping him up, she bit her lip pulling him closer. Oliver could smell her flowery perfume and it was driving him insane, he bent down his lips touching hers for a sweet kiss. OWOC
1. Harry Potter or Else

**Disclaimer: this is set in harry potter in book two but it hardly comes into play, don't own anything to do with harry pooter but the plot is my own.**

**Harry Potter or Else.**

Laura put her journal in her backpack as she stood up and followed Sara her best friend off the plane. When they came out of the tunnel Sara ran into the arms of a short pumped brown haired woman. This was Sara's Aunt Claire, Laura knew this because of photo's she had seen, Laura walked over and before she knew it she was against Aunt Claire's chest, barely breathing, lucky for her Sara pulled her back and Laura was able to breathe again.  
"Oh it's lovely to have you girls here, let's get going. Murray is waiting at the front." Aunt Claire said leading them through the airport and out the front where a black limo was waiting and a man with white hair put their bags into the back.  
"You did tell me she was rich." Laura whispered.  
"I didn't know." Sara replied as they got into the limo.  
"Aunt Claire, where did you get the limo?" Sara asked as Aunt Claire handed them each a drink.  
"Oh it was in the garage, along with six others so I sold them and kept this one." Aunt Claire replied as Laura looked out the window admiring the sights of London as they drove past. They drove into a beautiful area stopping outside a peachy coloured apartment. Murray got out walking round opening the door for them.  
"Wow." Laura and Sara said together as Aunt Claire led them into the house, quickly showing them round so they could unpack. The two girls entered their room dropping their bags on the floor.  
"Your Aunt Claire is something else." Laura said laying on her bed.  
"Yeah she's not how I remembered but we'll live." Sara replied starting to put her clothes away.  
"So can we sight see on our own or will Murray be joining us?" Laura asked as Sara shot her an evil look.  
"Murray's nice and he can probably show us around." Sara pointed out.  
"Well he better take me to Harry Potter or else there'll be hell to pay." The next day after breakfast Sara and Laura got into the limo and Murray took them all around the shops then to Burger King for lunch. After that Murray took them to the Harry Potter set.  
"Girls, would you mind if I didn't go with you?" Murray asked and Laura smiled.  
"Not at all Murray, we'll see you later." Laura replied dragging Sara over to a group of people.  
"I'm going to miss Murray." Sara moaned as Laura rolled her eyes.  
"Be quiet the guide wants to talk."  
"Hello Potter fans, I'm Leo your guide for this afternoon, today you'll leave behind your normal dull lives and enter into a magical world so if you follow me I'll lead you into the great hall." Leo said and everyone followed him. While in the great hall Laura managed to take photos of everything she could while Sara talked well flirted with this Scottish guy. After seeing a few of classrooms, Leo took them to the set of King's Cross Station.  
"Ohmygod this was fake, unreal." Laura said to herself looking at the barrier which Harry would go through to get to Hogwarts.  
"Sara come over here." Laura said waving Sara over.  
"What?." Sara asked not being too impressed because she had to leave the guy.  
"Take my picture." Laura replied handing her camera to Sara then walked over to the wall touching it, noticing her hand went through. Laura's eyes widen.  
"Ohmygod, Sara did you see that?"  
"See what?" Sara asked walking over.  
"This." Laura replied touching the wall again her going through yet again, Sara dropped the camera.  
"Ohmygod, how? Why?" Sara spluttered.  
"I don't know Leo touched it and nothing happen to him." Laura replied.  
"Maybe it happen because you believe in it." Sara suggested as Laura studied the wall.  
"Do you think I could go right through?" she asked and Sara shrugged. Laura looked round making sure no one was around then took a deep breath walking through. She only saw another platform, completely empty, she turned round walking back through.  
"So?" Sara asked.  
"Nothing, come through with me." Laura suggested, Sara shook her head so Laura grabbed her arm leading her through.  
"See there's nothing here." Laura said.  
"Okay can we go back now?" Sara asked and they turned to leave.  
"Ah there you girls are." A male voice said behind them.  
"Come on Laws we can still leave." Sara whispered.  
"Not yet, I know that voice." Laura replied turning round to see an old man with a white beard. He was wearing midnight blue robes with silver stars all over them.  
"Professor Dumbledore." Laura said. He smiled looking at her over his half moon glasses.  
"Miss Ratahi, Miss Densem your very late the train left hours ago." He replied.  
"Oh we must of misread our tickets." Laura mumbled glancing at Sara who looked just as confused.  
"Well it doesn't matter I can take you now as your belongings and equipment is already at school." Dumbledore replied.  
"So your expecting us?" Laura asked.  
"Yes on exchange for a year." Dumbledore replied.  
"Well we better go then." Sara said and Laura gave her a surprised look. Dumbledore took out his wand and with a swish they disappeared.

**A/N so what did you think? i'm changing a few bits here and there, along with making a part II**


	2. GRYFFINDOR!

Disclaimer: same as before.

GRYFFINDOR!

They appeared not long later in front of a large dark looking castle. Dumbledore led them up the stone steps into the entrance where a grim faced woman with grey hair and green robes stood watching them carefully.  
"This girls is Professor McGonagall, she is the head of Gryffindor and will give you some instructions." Dumbledore said giving them a wink and walked off.  
"Welcome girls to Hogwarts, here are your robes, you will sorted along with the first years. Who will be here soon, but for now please change ." McGonagall said leaving. They entered a small room, Laura placed her pile on a desk then with a sigh turned to Sara.  
"Why you'd do it?"  
"Because I know this is your dream and I couldn't let you do it by yourself." Sara replied.  
"You know your the best buddy ever." Laura said hugging her then they got change, sitting on desks happily when they heard voices. The door opened and McGonagall stood in the doorway. "You may join us now." Laura linked arms with Sara as they left the room, going into a bigger one which was filled with about hundred eleven year olds. Laura scanned the room easily looking over their heads. "Quiet please, before you enter the great hall you must be sorted into your houses they are Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. These houses will be your family, now follow me please." She said leading them into the great hall which was filled with people, candles hovered above them and the ceiling was dark but it was lit by thousands of stars.  
"Are you scared?" Sara whispered.  
"More than you know." Laura replied as McGonagall called out names, the kids walked up sitting on a stool then a hat was placed on their head their houses was called out.  
"Ratahi Laura." McGonagall called, Laura walked up feeling eyes on her from every direction Laura sat on the stool as the hat was placed on her head.  
"Well well well an exchange student, a wild one eh, like attention from the boys but also a good student and a loyal friend I know exactly where to put you, GRYFFINDOR." The hat cried everyone chapped as she walked down sitting next to a girl who had curly black hair which was pulled into a ponytail.  
"Hi I'm Alicia Spinnet, welcome to Gryffindor." She whispered as Laura shook her hand.  
"Thanks I'm Laura, Laws for short." Laura replied as Sara's name was called.  
"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled a few moments later. Laura chapped harder than anyone as Sara sat next to her.  
"I'm so glad we're together." Sara said as the sorting finished, Dumbledore stood up.  
"Welcome to a new year, this year we are happy to have two exchange students from New Zealand who will be with us until the end of the year. I hope you welcome them and show them the wonders Hogwarts has to offer. That is all for now let the feast begin." Dumbledore said sitting down and the food appeared on the tables.  
"You know your our first exchange students." Alicia said handing a bowl of peas to Laura who pasted them straight to Sara.  
"Really? Wow." Laura replied quite surprised.  
"Oh I'll introduce you to the gang, that's Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Fred and George Weasley and Oliver Wood." Alicia said pointing to each person. Laura's eye's fell on the guy across from her his messy brown was messed perfectly, broad shoulders hunched over while he ate. Since she was a big fan of the books she knew who Oliver was, Laura thought he was great, Sara knew this and nudged her.  
"Stop staring." She whispered as Laura quickly looked away turning to Alicia.  
"So do classes start tomorrow?" "Yup and Quidditch will start a few weeks after that." Alicia replied with a smile.  
"Do we have flying lessons?" Sara asked and Alicia laughed.  
"No they only do it for first years, can you guys fly?" Alicia asked.  
"No and there's no way I'd try either." Sara replied as desert appeared.  
"I've never flown before but I would really like to try but I guess I'll have to wait." Laura said.  
"Maybe not, I know the perfect person who could teach you." Alicia replied and Laura frowned.  
"Really who?"  
"Oliver." Alicia replied and he looked up.  
"What?" he asked.  
"I was saying you could teach Laura to fly." Alicia replied, Oliver looked at Alicia then Laura.  
"I don't know." He said slowly.  
"Well it doesn't really matter, I don't need to know how to fly." Laura replied as the plates cleared and everyone got up.  
"No Laws he'll do it." Alicia said ignoring Oliver's silent protest. "Alicia it isn't necessary for Oliver to give up his valuable time just for me." Laura replied, Oliver and Alicia both looked at Laura with a mixed expressions.  
"Fine if you don't want to then I'll leave it." Alicia said shaking her head as she joined the other girls.  
"I apologise for putting you on he spot like that." Laura said as they walked up the stairs.  
"No it's okay, I should be the one to apologise, your new here and I be a jerk to you and by the way you can call me Ollie." He replied holding out his hand.  
"Apology accepted and call me Laws." She shook his hand feeling her cheeks heat up, they let go, walking down a long hall.  
"So how you liking Hogwarts so far?' Oliver asked.  
"Well the food was absolutely divine and the people are very amusing." Laura replied causing Oliver to give a chuckle.  
"Do you always speak like that?" Oliver asked.  
"No, just trying to sound smart." Laura replied, Oliver smiled when a tall, skinny, red haired guy with glasses came up to them.  
"Evening, I'm Percy Weasley a Gryffindor prefect, Professor Dumbledore thought you might like someone to show you around." he said.  
"Well..." Laura started but Percy grabbed her hand kissing it.  
"It would be an honour if you would agree, maybe a tour of the common room tonight." Percy suggested.  
"Well if it means that much to you, that would be nice." Laura replied pulling her hand away from him.  
"Great let's go then." Percy said and Laura looked at Oliver.  
"I guess this is goodnight then." She said and he nodded not saying anything as Percy dragged her off.

A/N ah Percy Weasley, what would a girl do without him laughs to self personally i'd rather have Oliver Wood.


	3. Was He Taking Advantage Of You?

**Disclaimer: i'm just going to stop this cause there's really no point. enjoy the story.**

**This story is for Vera-Sabe who gave me the best review ever, thank you so much, i'm so going to use your ideas don't know when but i will use them. A lot of Oliver Wood cookies for you. :)**

**Was he taking advantage of you?**  
  
The next morning Oliver entered the great hall to see Laura and Percy deep in conversation, he sat across from them listening to what they were saying.  
"...Quidditch is barbaric, players have disappeared and haven't returned for months, players are constancy getting hurt, I don't see the point of the game." Percy said.  
"Percy it's that danger that makes Quidditch so irresistible." Laura replied playing with her porridge.  
"So almost killing yourself is fun?" Percy asked taking off his glasses to clean them.  
"Of course not it's the adrenaline, the speed of the game that makes it fun." Laura argued.  
"Exactly right." Oliver said both Percy and Laura looked at him, Laura gave him a smile which Percy saw.  
"Well of course you'd agree, you play the game." Percy replied.  
"And I love every minute of it." Oliver remarked, Laura sensed something was going to happen.  
"Well I think your stupid, how many times have you been in hospital because of it?" Percy asked.  
"Not as many as you will be if you keep talking." Oliver muttered and Laura stood up.  
"Please calm down the both of you, Percy you were out of line, apologise." Laura said.  
"Fine sorry." Percy muttered. Laura gathered up her books.  
"Good, well class is starting soon, would you like to show where to go Ollie?" Laura asked as Percy quickly stood up.  
"No he's much too busy, let me." Percy replied and before Laura or Oliver could say anything she was being pulled out of the great hall.

During their first class which was Defence Against the Dark Arts, Laura was sitting next to Percy while Sara was sitting with Oliver. Laura rested her head on her hand not really paying attention. Oliver looked up from his work watching Laura who seemed bored out of her mind, Percy on the other hand was listening to Lockhart as if he was the most interesting person in the world. Oliver sighed studying every part of Laura, her light hair which was pulled into a high ponytail, her beautiful mousy brown eyes, her glossy lips. Before he could think anymore about her, the class erupted into talk. He turned to Sara frowning. "What's going on?" He asked. "He's finished talking about his books, so before he starts again we're talking." Sara replied, when Laura got out of her walking over to them, she crouched in front of their desk.  
"I'm going to kill myself."  
"If I was you I'd done it already." Sara replied.  
"Ah why are you killing yourself?" Oliver asked.  
"Percy, he's so god damn perfect it scares me." Laura replied.  
"He seems to think your just as perfect." Oliver said making Sara laugh.  
"Laws, perfect, ha give me a break." Sara replied laughing even harder causing Professor Lockhart to come over.  
"Miss Densem do you think you could contain your laugher long enough for the class to work." Lockhart asked.  
"Professor you have a piece of hair out of place." Laura replied and he rushed into his office.  
"He really needs a life." She muttered. Sara took a deep breath finally calm.  
"Wow, Oliver you sure know how to make a girl laugh." Sara said and Oliver raised an eyebrow. "So Laura isn't perfect?" He asked and Laura smiled. "Of course I am, I just hate Percy. I think he likes me." Sara glanced at Oliver whose face seemed tense, she looked at Laura who was watching Percy with a pity look.  
"But you don't like him do you?" Sara asked and Laura turned back to Sara looking disgusted. "Eww, I don't think so, he's so not my type." Laura replied standing back upright. "What is your type?" Oliver asked, Laura gave him a small smile adding a shrug then went back to her desk.

Laura walked out of her Ancient Ruins class to see Oliver waiting outside.  
"What are you doing here?" Laura asked walking towards him.  
"Thought since I couldn't walk you to class this morning I'd walk you to dinner." Oliver replied.  
"That's very sweet of you but I'm not very hungry." Laura said as Professor Vector walked over to them.  
"Mr Wood I'm surprised not to see you in my class this year." Vector said.  
"Yeah well I didn't do very well last year so I dropped it." Oliver replied shifting on his feet.  
"Well I guess that can't be helped." Vector said then walked off.  
"So what were you going to do instead of dinner?" Oliver asked turning his attention back to her. Laura had noticed whenever Oliver talked to her he had a way of making her feel like she was the only thing that mattered and she liked this feeling.  
"Homework, unless you have another idea." Laura replied.  
"How about a tour of the grounds?" Oliver suggested.  
"Sounds good to me." Laura replied as she and Oliver made their way to the entrance, down the stone steps out into the light breeze. The sun was slowly going down colouring everything in an orange-yellow light. The lake seemed to sparkle in this light giving their surroundings a romantic feeling.  
"So how many sides are there to you?" Oliver asked.  
"Many, I bring them out at different times of the day." Laura replied picking up a flower as they stopped by the lake.  
"Interesting. What side am I seeing at the moment?" Oliver asked sitting down on the grass leaning against a large rock.  
"The quiet me." Laura replied giving him a smile.  
"I like that." He said as Laura grabbed his hands helping him up, she bit her lip pulling him closer. Oliver could smell her flowery perfume and it was driving him insane, he bent down his lips touching hers for a sweet kiss. Laura shivered as Oliver's hands went round her waist pulling her even closer to his body as their kiss deepened. They pulled back both blushing slightly. "It's only your first day and I'm already making a move on you." Oliver said holding her hands again. "I don't mind, I like you." Laura admitted when they heard footsteps approaching. "Laura?!" A voice said, Oliver and Laura turned towards the voice not believing their eyes.  
"Percy." They said together.  
"What the hell is this?" Percy asked as they dropped hands stepping back from each other.  
"We were kissing Percy." Laura replied quietly. Percy's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets.  
"Was he taking advantage of you?" Percy asked.  
"Are you insane?" Oliver asked taking a step towards Laura who quickly stopped him. "He didn't take advantage of me, I ........" But Percy jumped in.  
"I should take you to McGonagall, Wood, but I'll let you off this time but if I catch you again." Percy warned.  
"For gods sakes Percy when did kissing become a crime?" Laura asked.  
"Since e couldn't get the girl he wanted." Oliver muttered. Laura took Oliver's hand.  
"I think we should leave." she said pulling him up to the castle.

When they entered the common room, Oliver sat down on one of the sofa's pulling Laura beside him.  
"Did you see his face, I thought he was going to lose his eyes." Oliver said laughing.  
"Did you mean what you said?" Laura asked.  
"Said what?" "That Percy didn't get the girl he wanted." Laura replied and Oliver looked at the ground.  
"Does it really matter." Oliver asked.  
"Yes it does, is that why your acting like you like me, because Percy likes me?" Laura asked feeling her temper rise, she was well known for blowing up people over the smallest matters but this was different.  
"No of course not, well it kinda helped." Oliver admitted as Laura stood up eyes blazing.  
"I can't believe this, I actually thought you liked me but your just leading me on, jerk." Laura yelled slapping him then ran up to her room.

**A/N don't forget to review!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Pursuance Bugger

**I have exams coming up soon, so this will be the last chappie for a little while but that doesn't mean you stop reviewing.**

**Pursuance Bugger.**  
  
It seemed like everything was over for Laura already, she was so sure that Oliver had liked her but what a fool. Sara pointed out that they had only been there a couple of days and that there were plenty more fish in the sea. That however didn't stop Oliver from trying to pled his case, Laura pretended that he wasn't even there, spending most of her time with Percy. One night after practice Laura was still up reading by the fire when the team entered the common room. Alicia, Angelina and Katie walked over sitting across from Laura.

"You have to talk to him." Alicia said and Laura looked up from her work.

"Talk to who?" Laura asked.

"Oliver." Angelina replied.

"No." Laura said.

"What do you mean no?" Alicia asked. Katie shifted in her seat, Laura assumed Katie didn't like her.

"He's a nightmare." Angelina complained.

"We are all on the verge of failing and your the only one that can stop this." Alicia finished, Laura sighed closing her book.

"We haven't spoken for ages, what makes you think he'll listen to me?" Laura asked, glancing at Oliver who was sitting in corner hunched over a mini Quidditch board, they could hear his mutterings from where they sat.

"Please try, for us your friends." Alicia pleaded.

"Fine but if nothing happens don't blame me." Laura replied getting up walking over to Oliver

"Ollie I'm here on behalf of your team, they would like it if you stopped being so hard on them, they're failing classes, not to mention hardly sleeping. You can't treat your team like that." Laura said.

"Well it's not my fault they can't keep up, we have a game coming up." Oliver replied not looking up from his board.

"You can't expect to win if your team are tired." Laura argued as Oliver looked up at her.

"Are you telling me how to run my team?" He asked.

"I'm mealy suggested a plan." Laura replied turning to leave.

"Your good at walking away aren't you." Oliver said.

"Just like you are with using people." Laura replied walking up the stairs, Oliver stood up.

"I didn't use you." He said fully aware his team mates were watching.

"Then what do you call what happened between us? You only kissed me because Percy liked me and you can't handle the fact that he has everything you want." She replied facing him.

"The only thing I want of his is you. I like you a lot Laura and I mean it." Oliver said. Laura shook her head not believing a word he said.

"Bullshit, that's what your full of." Laura replied turning to see Sara.

"Laws listen to me. Oliver really likes you and I know you feel the same way deep inside." "But.." Laura started but Sara held up her hand.

"No buts, what are you scared of?" Sara asked, Laura felt tears welling up in her eyes. She quickly blinked them away looking over her shoulder at Oliver then back to Sara.

"I don't have feelings for him." Then she pushed past Sara heading up to her room.

That weekend Sara entered Laura's room to see her tying her hair in a pony tail.

"I have no idea what's going through that head of yours at the moment." Sara said as Laura pulled a jacket on.

"I don't understand what you mean." Laura replied facing her.

"Bullshit, why are you playing with Oliver?" Sara asked.

"I'm not playing, now if you would excuse me I have a Quidditch game to attend." Laura replied heading for the door.

"If you leave I'll tell Dumbledore the truth." Sara threaten and Laura looked over her shoulder.

"Go ahead, I don't care." She walked out closing the door as Sara picked up a pillow throwing it at the door. Near the end of the Quidditch game which Gryffindor were winning Oliver was knocked out by a bludger. As Madam Pomfrey took him up to the castle Laura tagged along. "Can you help him?" Laura asked as they entered the hospital wing.

"Of course I can but he'll have to stay over night." She replied laying Oliver on one of the beds. Laura stood next to his bed then took his hand holding it as Madam Pomfrey opened his mouth pouring a clear liquid into it. A few minutes later Oliver's eye's slowly opened.

"Hello dear your in the hospital wing, knocked out by a bludger but your okay now. Your friend has been by your side the whole time." Madam Pomfrey said and walked off. Oliver turned to see Laura standing there still holding his hand.

"Your the last person I thought I would see." Oliver said.

"Couldn't just let you stay in by yourself. It's a pretty dull room." Laura replied with a small smile.

"I guess but I thought you weren't talking to me.'' He said, and Laura looked at the ground.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for acting so childish. I should of let you explain rather than shut you out." Oliver slowly sat up griping her hand tightly.

"I really do like Laura, and I'm sorry for not telling you about Percy." Oliver replied kissing her hand softly then looked at her, his chocolate brown eyes drilling into hers.

"Your making this too hard." She whispered.

"No it's simple, we can be together now, Percy will understand." Oliver said, but Laura shook her head pulling her hand out of his grip.

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning." She announced, Oliver's eyes widened.

"What? Why?" Oliver asked.

"I don't belong here, I've asked Dumbledore to transfer me to another magical school." Laura replied feeling tears come to her eyes.

"But you can't leave. If it's me...." Oliver started trailing off, Laura took a deep breath. "It's more than that, I have to go." She made her way towards the door when Oliver called to her, she turned round.

"Laura please don't leave, I love you." Oliver said, Laura blew him a kiss then ran out.  
  
That night Laura packed all her stuff in her trunk writing a letter to her friends. She changed into boxes and singlet top then got into bed, she was about to turn out the light when there was a knock on the door. Laura got up opening the door to see Oliver.

"Ollie what are you doing here?" Laura asked.

"Madam Pomfrey let me out early." Oliver replied finding it hard to look at her face when she was wearing little clothing.

"That doesn't explain why your here." She said still in shock because she thought she wouldn't have to see Oliver again before she left.

"I couldn't let you leave without saying goodbye." He replied walking in closing the door behind him.

"I thought we had already done that." Laura said.

"That wasn't a real goodbye." As he lent in to kiss her she moved back.

"Don't do this Ollie saying goodbye once is hard enough." Laura said backing away from him.

"Then don't leave whatever the reason, we'll work through it." He replied as he reached out taking her hands into his.

"But there is no we, it wouldn't work." As she tried to pull away but Oliver wasn't letting go without a fight.

"Why? Explain it to me, so I can understand what your going through." Oliver replied.

"I can't explain it to you. I mean your a pure blood and I'm a Muggle." She said.

"I couldn't less about your blood. That's not who you are, that's not what I'm in love with." Oliver replied pulling her closer towards him.

"But I'm more Muggle than you know." She whispered, Oliver cupped her face in his hands giving her a warm smile.

"I love you and nothing is going to stand in our way." Laura tried to pulled away but he kissed her, she tried to struggle but being kissed by him seemed to paralyse her whole body. Oliver pulled back rubbing his thumb affectionately across her cheek.

"Your a pursuance bugger you know that." Laura said and Oliver chuckled.

"Does that mean your not leaving?" He asked hopefully.

"We'll see." Oliver kissed her again then left, Laura sighed sitting on her bed. She didn't want to hurt him but staying here she would and she couldn't do that.

**A/N aww young love, they may of fallen fast but that's why they call it a whirlwind romance.**


	5. Welcome to Beauxbatons

****

**thank you to my two favourtie reviewers, i'm writing this for you cause you guys make it worth my time writing this so thanks again. exams are drawing nearer thanks for the good luck and here's another chappie just for being you.**

**Welcome to Beauxbatons**  
  
The next morning when the students arrived in Hogsmeade for their day trip Laura headed for the train station. She stood on the platform trunk beside her waiting for the train. She kept looking round hoping no one would see her, Oliver had gone off with the twins planning to meet Laura later on. The train came in, the porter helped her with her trunk as Laura took one last look around before hopping on finding a compartment. She sat down looking out the window. As the train started to slowly move, Laura jumped up running out of compartment she ran towards one of doors trying to open it but it was shut tight. She pressed her hand against the glass.

"No turning back now' she thought. She slowly made her way back to her compartment to see Dumbledore sitting happily reading a book.

"Professor?" Laura whispered. He looked up closing his book giving her a warm smile.

"Afternoon Laura." He replied.

"What are you doing here?" Laura asked.

"I couldn't let you travel by yourself now could I.'' Dumbledore replied.

"I'm quite capable of riding a train by myself Professor." She said sitting across from him.

"I understand that but I thought you would like to tell me the real reason behind your transfer." He replied.

"I'd rather not." Laura said and he nodded.

"It wouldn't have anything to do with a certain Quidditch captain?" He asked causing Laura to blush slightly.

"It has everything to do with him."

"Don't you have the same feelings for him?" Dumbledore asked, Laura looked out the window watching the rolling hills go past.

"Of course I love him, but I'm scared that he'll find out my secret and hate me forever." Laura replied a hint of anger and sadness in her voice.

"Does Oliver really need to know his world does not exist to you? Do you really think Oliver would stop loving you because of that fact?, Laura you are more magical than any Muggle I've ever met before, you believe in this world, in magic. You can go far in our world. Why do you think I let you through the barrier." Dumbledore said looking at her over his glasses.

"I wish I was as positive as you." Laura admitted as the train started to slow.

"You will always have a place at Hogwarts School, and if you need anything, a chat or law past owl me." Dumbledore replied, Laura got up giving him a hug slipping an envelope into his hands.

"Could you give this to Oliver please?" Dumbledore nodded then she made her way off the train.

She stepped onto the platform grabbing her trunk wheeling it behind her, the last time she was on this platform her and Sara were off to Hogwarts. Laura sighed, a carriage was waiting for her but she wasn't sure where. Just the moment something appeared in the distance. A large carriage pulled by four giant horses, it landed with a soft thump beside the tracks, the door opened and a large woman emerged gracefully making her way over to Laura.

"You must be Laura." She said her French accent quite strong. Her black hair was pulled into a tight bun. Her robes made out of finest black satin. Her olive skin shined in the mid morning sun.

"And you must be Madam Maxime." Laura replied.

"Yes, Albus spoke of you as if you were his own child. I am very happy to except you into Beauxbatons, you will enjoy your years with us." Laura nodded politely, then followed Madam Maxime towards the carriage getting on. The door closed behind them as the carriage rose, flying off in the direction it had just come from and the start of Laura's new life.

Oliver entered the great hall for lunch, there wasn't many students because they were still at Hogsmeade. Oliver had returned early after Sara had given him the letter from Laura. It didn't explain much only that she was sorry and would miss everyone. He was playing with his food when Dumbledore came over.

"Mr Wood I have a letter for you from Laura." He said, Oliver looked up.

"So she's really gone then." Oliver replied.

"I'm afraid so." He said handing the envelope to Oliver.

"Has she gone back to her family?" Oliver asked.

"No she's attending another school which I'm sure she'll tell you about, good day to you." Dumbledore replied then walked off. Oliver opened the envelope pulling out a letter then read it.

_Dear Oliver,  
As I write this I can just picture your face, but don't worry about me I'm fine and will keep in contact even if you don't reply. I never meant for any of this to happen. I was happy with the life I had until you entered it making me even more happier. I already miss your kisses, your gorgeous chocolate brown eyes which seem to make me melt at the slightest glance. I hope you can forgive me for all the pain that I've cause, I love you with all of my heart. I eagerly await your reply. All my love Laura. _

Oliver folded up the letter with a sigh, then got up walking out of the great hall heading to the common room.

As the carriage came to a stop Laura got out to see a huge castle, almost the same as Hogwarts, Madam Maxime stood next to her.

"Welcome to Beauxbatons." Maxime said leading Laura up to the castle, they entered the castle. It was nothing like Hogwarts because the inside looked more like a house. In front of her was a large staircase, to her right Laura could see quite a large living room where she guessed they spent their free time. On her left was a hallway with a sign that said to dining area, the area had a warm homey feeling to it, it made her feel safe almost as if this was where she was meant to be. Laura turned back to the staircase to see a girl round her age in light blue silk robes with blonde white hair coming down.

"Ah Fleur perfect timing, Laura this is Fleur Delacour she'll be showing you around." Maxime said.

"Good evening Laura I'll show you to your room." Fleur replied leading her up the stairs.

"This is a very beautiful place ." Laura said and Fleur smiled.

"Indeed it is, you will be sharing a room with me." Fleur informed her.

"Great, so is this an all girl school?" Laura asked and Fleur nodded.

"Indeed it is, every girl that graduates from here becomes highly successful, Ah here we are." Fleur said coming onto the second floor, all the other doors had two names on them, right at the end of the hall was another staircase Laura frowned wondering where it lead to. Fleur opened the first door on the left walking in with Laura behind her. Laura stood in the doorway taking in her surroundings. An open wood fireplace, two double beds across from it then on the left was a window with a seat, on the right was an open door which led into the bathroom then a closed double door.

"Well this is amazing but what is through those double doors?" Laura asked walking into the middle of the room.

"A walk in wardrobe, with a full length mirror." Fleur replied with a longing sigh.

"Well then I'll let you unpack, your school robes are on your bed, I'll return with a welcome gift." Fleur said leaving.

"Home sweet home." She whispered and started unpacking. Not long later Laura was in her blue robes sitting on the window seat writing a letter to Oliver when Fleur entered with two other girls behind her.

"Laura I want to introduce you to my friends, Casey Baker and Holly Newman." Fleur said.

"Hey there." Laura replied and the girls smiled.

"We're not normally allowed to be out of class but since your new Headmistress gave us the evening off." Holly said playing with her red hair which reached her shoulders.

"You have night classes?" Laura asked.

"Yes only two because we sleep late." Casey replied her blonde curls bobbing as she spoke.

"Are you guys always so formal?" Laura asked as Fleur quickly closed the door.

"No, we get told to act like this because we're ladies." Fleur replied rolling her eyes.

"Yeah but when no ones around we're normal as." Holly added and Casey giggled.

"Nice." Laura remarked.

"Oh here's your welcoming gift." Fleur said handing Laura a cup filled with ice cream and chocolate sauce.

"Ohmygod you shouldn't of." Laura replied digging her spoon in.

"Well it's the way we welcome people into our group." Casey said smiling.

"Well thanks." Laura replied as her letter fell to the ground, Holly bent down picking it up.

"Whose Oliver?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Fleur asked sitting next to Laura.

"Is he hot?" Casey asked Laura held up her hands stopping anymore questions they might have.

"Oliver is a wonderful, loving guy. Yes he's hot, he plays Quidditch and he loves me." Laura replied as the three girls sighed.

"Do tell us more about him." Fleur begged the others nodded in agreement so Laura sighed wondering where to start.

**A/N so what did you think? make sure you review and tell me.**


	6. Breath of Fresh Air

**today was my first exam, classics :P so to celebrate the end of the first day i'm putting up the next chappie. thanks to my two reviews [throws oliver wood cookies to them] and sorry about making Laura leave, i wanted to keep that part of the story although it was sad to see her leave. anyways on with the chappie**

**Breath of Fresh Air**

A few days later Oliver was at Quidditch practice when an owl came dropping a letter.

"God obviously owls don't know when we play Quidditch." Fred said and everyone laughed. "So, Oliver whose the letter from?" Alicia asked.

"Laura." Oliver replied, he could tell by the writing.

"Well read the letter to us." Angelina said and Oliver open the letter.

_Dearest Oliver,  
  
I'm attending Beauxbatons, you wouldn't believe how different it is from Hogwarts. I get to sleep in late for we have night classes, plenty of free time to do as we please and the teachers let us call them by their first name. The part you'll like best is the fact this is an all girl school. I've made friends with three girls who seem to be just like me. I miss you so much, say hello to everyone and give Sara a big hug. Forever yours Laura. _

"Well forever yours, is there something you haven't told us Wood." George asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah Wood, we all know the two of you had chemistry." Alicia added with a giggle.

"And we also know about the night Percy caught the two of you making out." Angelina said. "Who cares, I'd rather be playing Quidditch." Katie snapped, everyone ignored her.

"If you guys are done analysing my love life." Oliver said pausing.

"Don't you mean lack of one." Fred interrupted, Oliver gave him a dirty look.

"Just go and get changed will you." Oliver replied and they flew towards the ground. Later that night Oliver was in his room finishing his homework when he looked up to see a photo of Laura, Alicia, Angelina and Sara all smiling except Laura who was poking out her tongue. Oliver smiled pulling out a piece of paper from his draw and started writing.

Laura sat on the grass under a willow tree with Fleur, Casey and Holly when a brown spotted owl flew down landing beside them.

"Speckle!" Laura cried taking the letter from his leg opening it.

"What?" Fleur asked sitting up.

"Speckle is Oliver's owl." Laura replied rolling onto her stomach. "Oh." Fleur said as Casey sat up.

"Do read the letter to us." Casey begged Laura sighed clearing her throat.

_Dear Laura,  
  
I got your second letter during Quidditch practice so naturally the team all wanted to hear what you had to say, you wouldn't believe the crap I got afterwards, they believe we have some secret love affair going on, I thinks it's a bit hard with the two of us being in different countries. Sounds like your having the time of your life at your new school wish I could say the same. I don't want to sound like a broken record but I really miss you, the touch of your soft face in my hands, your sweet kisses, your laugh even holding you. I wish there was someway you could explain to me why you had to leave, I love you so much, but what's done is done. Love always Oliver.  
_  
Laura followed the letter up putting a smile on her face.

"He must really love you, cause that letter was powerful." Holly whispered wiping her eyes.

"Do you think I made a huge mistake?" Laura asked as Casey put her arm round her.

"You did what you thought was best." Casey replied and Fleur nodded in agreement.

"Don't beat yourself up over this you might see him again then you guys will be together trust me." Laura smiled standing up.  
"Let's head up to the castle and get some ice- cream." Laura suggested.

Before anyone knew it the end of the school year came, everyone was returning home or going on holiday for the summer. Laura was going back to England to stay at Alicia's, she would of stayed with Sara but she was going on holiday with her boyfriend Roger Davies and his family in Greece. Laura arrived at King's Cross Station just in time to see Hogwarts students coming through the barrier. Alicia came through along with Katie and Angelina, all three shocked to see Laura there.

"Ohmygod." Katie said as the other two stood there mouths open.

"Well do I get hug or something?" Laura asked as Alicia and Angelina ran over flinging their arms round her.

"It's so good to see you." Alicia said pulling back.

"You too, how have you been?" Laura asked as Katie walked over putting her hands on her hips.

"Good, not the same without you though." Angelina replied.

"Why are you back? First you break Oliver's heart then leave what kind of person are you?" Katie napped, Laura rolled her eyes noticing Oliver walking through the barrier.

"Ohmygod." Laura whispered and they looked in Oliver's direction.

"He hasn't changed at all." Laura said.

"Go and talk to him." Angelina suggested.

"He's missed you so much." Alicia added pushing her forward. Laura slowly walked towards him, he looked in her direction their eyes locking, his month opened slightly then closed. Laura walked up to him giving him a small smile.  
"Hello Ollie." Laura said.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" Oliver asked blinking a few times.

"I'm staying with Alicia for the summer, hang out and catch up y'know" Laura replied and Oliver nodded.

"You think I'll get to see you, cause I've really missed you........" Oliver said but Laura took his hands in hers causing him to stop.  
"I've missed you too." Laura whispered, Oliver bent down kissing her gently before adding as much passion as he had . Laura wrapped her arms round Oliver's neck pulling him closer to her. Katie walked away in disgust, Alicia and Angelina looked at each other rasing an eyebrow. Oliver pulled back resting his forehead on Laura's a smile playing across his lips.

"I've been waiting months to do that." Oliver said and Laura smiled.

"I'd hope so, cause I've been waiting months for this to happen." Laura replied.

"We have a lot of time to catch up on." He said as they walked hand in hand over to the girls. "You guys are so cute together." Alicia said, Laura looked up at Oliver.

"Your going to live happily ever after." Angelina added and Oliver laughed.

"Calm down girls, god you'd think we were getting married."

"Soon enough." Alicia muttered.

"Heard that." Oliver said.

"I have an idea, Laura why don't you stay at Oliver's." Alicia suggested.

"What?!" They both said together.

"Ollie!" A voice cried and everyone turned round to see a tall woman in a floral dress walking towards them.

"Hi mum." Oliver replied letting go of Laura's hand to hug his mother.

"Oh Ollie, honey how are you? Hello girls and who is this beautiful young girl?" His mum asked all in one breath. Alicia and Angelina looked away from Laura's shocked face which was making them laugh.

"Mum this is Laura." Oliver replied as she took Laura's hand shaking it who looked slightly taken aback.

"How are you Laura I'm Julie Wood, Oliver's mother." Julie said.

"Hi Mrs Wood it's a pleasure to meet you." Laura replied coping with her shock as Julie finally let go of her hand.

"No need for the formal stuff dear just call me Julie, so are you staying with us for the holidays?" Julie asked and Laura looked at Oliver.

"I wouldn't want to be a bother."  
"You couldn't be a bother, you'll be a breath of fresh air around the place, bye girls." Julie replied putting her arm around Laura's shoulders leading her to the car park with Oliver bring up the rear.

**A/N wow so what did you think? review and tell me, i just love hearing what you think. if you have any ideas for what i could write in part of this add them in too.**


	7. Goose Bumps

**um this contains some well to be frank some heavy making out and removal of clothing. so enjoy, i guess.**

**Goose bumps**  
  
During the car ride Julie asked Laura what seemed like a million and one questions. Laura was thankful when they finally reached the Woods house which was much like Aunt Claire's but out in the country.

"Come on dear I'll show you your room." Julie said pulling Laura upstairs leading her into a room which had light pink wallpaper.

"It's great, thank you." Laura replied opening the wardrobe as Oliver entered putting her trunk on the bed which was also pink.

"Right then I'll be downstairs getting dinner ready." Julie replied walking out.

"I'm sorry about her, she's nuts but my dad's pretty normal." Oliver said.

"It's okay she just wants to make sure I'm perfect for her little boy." Laura replied with a smile as Oliver grabbed her round the waist pulling her close to him.

"What would your mother say if she saw you?" Laura asked.

"I couldn't care less." he replied kissing her then pulled back.

"You really should stop doing that, otherwise I won't have a brain left for school." Laura warned turning to her trunk.

"You'd have to lock me then." Oliver replied smacking her butt as he left leaving her to unpack.

Dinner went well, Julie asked more questions but then spent the rest of the time receiving owls from the Ministry of Magic where she worked, Oliver's dad also worked there. Oliver and Laura spent most of dinner playing footsie under the table, after they had finished dinner they went into the living room to watch t.v when Julie came in.

"Guys I have to go to work for a little while."

"For how long?" Oliver asked.

"I'll be back in the morning." Julie replied pulling on her knee length black coat.

"I also trust you won't trash the house while I'm gone." She added, Laura laughed.

"Course not mum." Oliver replied with a grin, Julie shook her head appvatering. Laura grabbed the remote from Oliver flicking through the channels.  
"Is this all the channels you have?" Laura asked.

"Sorry it is." Oliver replied resting his head on her shoulder.

"Well do you have any DVD's?" Laura asked and Oliver gave her a puzzled look.

"Sorry my bad I forgot your more wizard than Muggle." She said turning the television off.

"So what do you want to do?" Oliver asked sitting up straight. Laura thought for a moment then smiled.

"I know the perfect thing." Laura replied sitting in his lap wrapping her arms round his neck.

"And what would that be?" Oliver asked with a grin. Laura gave him a sexy smile kissing him then made her way down his neck while undoing his top as Oliver tried doing the same managing to undo hers kissing Laura's shoulders. Laura kissed his lips once again before leaning back. "Maybe we should upstairs." She suggested Oliver nodded as they got up almost running up the stairs.

The next morning Laura woke to feel Oliver's arm around her, she weaved her fingers through his felling his warm lips kiss her neck.

"Morning you." Laura said.

"Morning love." Oliver whispered giving her goose bumps.

"We should really get dressed before your mum gets home." Laura said wrapping the sheet round her as she sat up searching for her clothes.

"I guess but I'd rather stay in bed with you." Oliver replied holding up her bra.

"So would I but I'd like to keep in your mums good books." She said taking her bra from him as she got up taking her other clothes into the bathroom which was across the hall. She had a quick shower, wrapping the towel round herself walking out bumping into Oliver.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Oliver asked looking her up and down with a smile. "No Ollie I'm going to my room." She replied trying to get pass him but he wouldn't let her pass. "You need to pay the toll first." Then bent down kissing her.

"What is this?" A voice asked they quickly broke apart seeing Julie standing at the top of the stairs hands on hips.

"I was just going to my room." Laura said rushing into her room.

"I was heading downstairs to make breakfast." Oliver added rushing downstairs. Julie went up to Laura's door knocking.

"Come in." She yelled Julie walked in to see her fully dressed.

"I think we need to have a chat." Julie said sitting on Laura's untouched bed.

"What about?" Laura asked as she brushed her hair.

"Your relationship with Oliver." Julie replied, Laura slowly placed her brush on the dresser holding her breath.

"What about it?" She faced Julie.

"Albus told me your secret." Julie said quietly, Laura looked away from Julie, blinking a few times thinking maybe she had misheard Julie.

"Does Oliver know?" Julie asked.  
"No." Laura replied. "Shouldn't you tell him, my son deserves to know the truth." Julie said. "Why didn't Albus tell then, he seems to tell everyone else." Laura snapped Julie looked taken aback.

"Look I'm sorry for snapping but I'm sick of everyone prying into my personal business, it was my choice to leave I asked for the transfer. I love Oliver so much and I hate having to keep my secret from him but it's better he doesn't know, it would destroy him and I don't want to put him through that." Julie got up hugging her tightly until Laura was sure she was going to pass out.

"Oh Laura dear, I hope Oliver marries you." Julie said.

"What? Now?" Laura sputtered.

"No don't be silly your too young, come on let's go and get some breakfast." Julie replied leading her out of the room.

During the rest of the holidays, Oliver and Laura went on a few dates and he even taught her how to play Quidditch. Before they knew it summer was over which meant they had to go back to school. Laura closed her trunk as Oliver entered her room.

"The bus is here." Oliver said as Julie came in taking Laura's trunk downstairs, Laura took Oliver's hand as they slowly left her room heading outside to see a purple bus known as the Knight Bus waiting.

"I'm going to miss you dear. Have a great year, make sure you visit again soon." Julie said.

"I will and thank you for everything." Laura replied as they hugged. Julie walked back inside giving Laura and Oliver some time alone.  
"I'm going to miss you too." Oliver said wrapping his arms round her waist as she placed her arms round his neck.

"Ditto." She replied.

"I'll write to you all the time." She added.

"And we'll see each other next summer." He reminded her

"A year is too long though." Laura complained felling her eyes well with tears.

"I know but keep your chin up our love is strong we can make this work." Oliver replied wiping her tears.

"I love you Oliver." Laura whispered.

"I love you too." He replied then kissed her. They pulled apart, Laura got onto the bus sitting by the window, as the bus started to move Laura felt her tears falling she didn't look away until Oliver was nothing but a small black dot.

When the bus came to a stop in London, Laura got out pulling her trunk along while holding her owl in it's cage. She walked along the row of buses until she an orange one hoping on. _[A/N Beauxbatons students use bright orange buses to take them to school, the carriage is only used for when Madam Maxime travels] _

"Name and year please." The driver asked.

"Laura Ratahi, seventh." Laura replied the driver nodded as another man took her trunk and owl. "Your at the top." He said. Laura walked through the bus which was filled with girls reaching the stairs then climbed up to the next level where she saw Fleur.

"Fleur!." Laura said and she smiled.

"Hey Laws." Fleur replied as they hugged then Laura sat beside her.

"How come your eyes are so red and puffy?" Fleur asked and Laura began to tell her about her summer with Oliver, leaving out certain parts of course.

**A/N yes it was Laura's first time but i didn't put any of those details in cause i didn't want to so don't complain, thanks for the ideas, i put some details in this chappie but i'm leaving most of the explaining for the second one. Be perpared. ;P**


	8. Losing All Control

**um....................................................**

**Losing All Control.**  
  
By the time they arrive at Beauxbatons, Fleur knew the whole story, Laura's eyes were just as bad as before dew to her crying again. Laura start at her normal dinner table pushing her food around her plate, Fleur looked at Holly who looked at Casey who in turn looked at Laura.  
"Laws, you need to eat something." Holly said.

"Holly's right, not eating won't bring Oliver any closer." Fleur added, Laura looked up at them her eyes watery.

"I feel like I've lost everything, I know I'm being over dramatic but I miss him so much and it's all my fault." She replied biting her lip to stop herself from bursting into tears.

"Oh Laws it's not your fault, you did what you thought was best." Casey said, Fleur nodded.

"I mean from what you told me, the two of you had a great summer together and Oliver doesn't sound like a guy who would cheat on you."

"No he wouldn't." Laura agreed feeling slightly better. She left dinner early heading upstairs to her room to see Oliver's owl waiting outside the window. Laura ran over opening the window letting him in, she smiled taking the letter putting Speckle in her cage with her owl Basil then laid on her bed opening Oliver's letter.

_Dear Laura, _

_As I write this I'm glad for the peace, the twins are off somewhere and the girls are on the hunt for Cedric Diggory, a Hufflepuff can you believe it. Anyway I'm getting off topic, it's raining cats and dogs, the light here in my compartment is flickering making it harder for me to write so to end this quickly I miss you more and more each day. All my love, Ollie. _

Laura folded up the letter a smile appearing on her face. She rolled onto her back holding the letter against her chest, the door opened and Fleur walked in.

"You look happy." Fleur said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I just got a letter from Oliver, if this letter is anything to go by, he's missing me just as much as I'm missing him." Laura replied.  
"Told you." Fleur scoffed and Laura closed her eyes falling asleep.

The next day Oliver was eating his breakfast when mail arrived, Laura's owl Basil landed in front of him giving him a letter along with a peck on the hand.  
  
"Thanks mate." Oliver said giving Basil some of his toast then opened the letter.

_Dearest Oliver,  
  
You wouldn't believe how happy I was to get your letter, ever since I left you I've been miserable, but I'm okay now having my friends around helps. I received a letter from Sara the other day she told me all about her summer with Roger, she was so upset about leaving him, wish I could of been there to help her through it but she's already back home. Classes start tomorrow, I'll write you as soon as I have free time, say hello to everyone and tell them to write soon. Your loving girlfriend.  
  
_Oliver folded up the letter returning back to his toast as the girls entered the Great hall, Alicia and Katie sat on either side of Oliver while Angelina sat beside Fred.  
  
"Wood, what are you smiling about?" Fred asked from across the table.  
  
"I just got a letter from Laura." He replied.  
  
"Laura! What did she say?" Alicia asked.  
  
"Not much, she says hello and to write her soon." Oliver replied buttering himself another piece of toast.  
  
"Yes I must write her, considering I didn't get to see her much during the summer." Alicia said.  
  
"And whose fault is that?" Oliver asked.  
"He's got a point y'know." Angelina added, Fred looked at them with a puzzled look.

"What's this?"  
"Laura stayed at Oliver's house all summer." Alicia replied and Fred looked at Oliver with interest.  
"Really, so what do the two of you do all that time?" He asked with a grin and Oliver shook his head.

"That's none of your business. Did you hear about Roger and Sara?" Oliver asked changing the subject, Angelina nodded.  
"I talked to him on the train yesterday, he was crying, I couldn't believe my eyes. I've never seen a guy so upset over a girl before."

"I'd be like that if Laura and I ever broke up." Oliver admitted and Katie rolled her eyes.

"There are other girls in the world y'know Oliver. The world doesn't revolve around Laura." She snapped getting up storming out of the Great hall. Oliver frowned looking at Fred before he got up running after her. He caught up to Katie on the stairs, he grabbed her arm pulling her back, she scowled.

"Don't touch me."

"What's wrong Katie? You've been acting funny since yesterday." Oliver said, Katie sighed, her stormy blue eyes blazing.  
"I just don't see why everyone loves Laura so much, she's not one of us, she doesn't even go here anymore." Katie replied placing her hands on her hips.  
"If you had gotten to know her, you would of liked her too." Oliver said, Katie looked doubtful. "I think not. I'd rather be close to you." Katie replied moving closer to Oliver running her finger down the side of face. Oliver pulled back.  
"We better get going classes will be starting any minute." Then he walked off. Katie stamped her foot before following him.

Laura sat in her History class listening to Ned her teacher, well she wasn't really listening she was busy thinking about Oliver and his strong arms wrapped round her, his chocolate brown eyes that made her melt every time he looked at her and.... But she was interrupted by Madam Maxime entering the classroom  
  
"Good afternoon girls, I have just come back from a meeting with Albus Dumbledore the headmaster of Hogwarts and we have arranged to have a Quidditch tournament in two months time." Maxime said a few of the girls moaned while most where to shocked to react but one girl put her hand up.  
  
"Excuse me headmistress, we don't have a Quidditch team." She said, Laura looked at her rolling her eyes.  
  
"Very true that is why we are having trails over the next couple of days starting in one hour." Maxime replied and the girls left the class.  
  
Up in her room Laura put on her track pants and singlet top then went downstairs where she saw her friends standing around.  
  
"Are you girls trying out?" Laura asked tying her hair up out of her face.  
  
"No way Quidditch is too rough." Fleur replied.  
  
"You have to play in all weather." Casey added.  
  
"And flying does horrible things to my hair." Holly finished Laura shook her head.  
  
"But guys love girls that play Quidditch and almost every guy that plays is hot, just wait until you see Oliver." Laura replied feeling a light wind fly past her as the three girls ran past her upstairs. During trials Laura played chaser and she wasn't that bad. Holly made quite a good keeper while Fleur and Casey liked being beaters.  
  
A couple of days later the girls were eating breakfast when Madam Maxime called everyone to silence.  
  
"After watching the trials I have chosen four girls who will be captains they will pick their teams at dinner, the four captains are: Lily Stockton, Stacie Dunlop, Caroline Louis and Laura Ratahi." Maxime said the hall filled with chatter as well as cheers.  
  
"Ohmygod, who are you going to pick?" Fleur asked Laura shrugged.  
"Do you think Oliver knows I'm coming?" Laura asked, Fleur in turn shrugged.

"I can't believe this, Laura's coming." Oliver said walking round the common room because he was too beside himself to sit.  
  
"Calm down Wood, you won't be too happy if you have to play against her." Fred replied.  
  
"No your right, this means we have practice everyday starting from now." Oliver said and the team groaned as Oliver pushed them out the door.

As dinner came to a end, the four captains walked up to the front.  
  
"Now girls you will give the name of your team, players and their positions." Maxime said pointing at Laura to go first.  
  
"Okay hey there, my team is going to be called Charlotte's Web, the players are Fleur Delacour - Beater, Casey Baker - Beater, Holly Newman - Keeper, Bailey Wright - Chaser, Caitlin Otto - Chaser, Jessica Linn - Seeker and I'll be the last Chaser." Laura finished and everyone chapped.  
  
"You may take your team." Maxime said as Laura led them up to her room. Laura sat on the window seat while all the girls found places either on the bed or floor.  
  
"Well, as your new captain I want to welcome you to the team, so to start off I thought we should discuss some plays." Laura said the girls groaned.  
  
"Excuse me cap, this is just some silly game that we're going to lose, why should we practice." A girl with red straight shoulder length hair said.  
  
"Bailey it's not some silly game as you put it, out of the four teams we have the upper hand." Laura replied.  
  
"How?'' She asked running her hands through her hair, Laura slightly shook her head trying to keep calm.  
  
"Well I went to Hogwarts before coming here, I've seen the teams play, I know a lot of their moves which we can use against them to win." Laura replied.  
  
"So just because you went to Hogwarts you think you know it all." Bailey said standing up challenging her.  
  
"I think I know a hell of a lot more than you do." Laura replied standing up as well feeling her temper rise.  
  
"Hey, Laura's boyfriend is the captain of one of the teams, his team is the best one so I'm thinking she must know something." Fleur said holding her hands up between the two girls in case one of them happen to lose it.  
  
"Here here." Holly and Casey yelled.  
  
"Should of guessed you were with some jock." Bailey muttered, Laura whipped out her wand pointing it at Bailey.  
  
"Look if you don't stop being a bitch I'll replace you I picked you because you were good so you play for me or leave, but you stay you will listen to me and will not insult my boyfriend who is not a jock." Laura snapped, Bailey closed her mouth slowly sitting back down.  
  
"Right then, if we would all look at the board please.." Laura said and started explaining. The two months of training, explaining and even complaining went by fast, all the girls got into the carriage trying to make use of their trip going over moves and trying on their robes.  
  
"Black?" Holly said holding up their robes with a disgusted look on her face.  
  
"Talk to Jesse, it was her idea, but don't hurt her too bad cause she's our seeker." Laura called out as Holly stormed out.  
  
"I like them especially the web on the back." Casey said folding her robes placing them in her bag.  
  
"And black is sliming." Fleur added.  
  
"I hope Ollie doesn't mind me playing Quidditch against him, I hate to think this would get in the way of our relationship." Laura admitted biting her thumb nail.  
  
"I don't think anything could get in the way of your relationship. I'm sure your welcome will be very steamy." Fleur replied, Laura's eyes widen.  
  
"What!?" Laura cried out and Casey giggled.  
  
"Well we kinda found your diary opened on your desk, we didn't mean to read it but we couldn't help ourselves." Fleur replied, Laura blushed a nice shade of cherry red.  
  
"Those were my private writings." Laura said.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us you slept with him?" Fleur asked leaning forward.  
  
"Because it was my secret but I guess it's not anymore." Laura replied with a sigh, knowing she was going to have to keep her diary somewhere else.  
  
"We're really sorry Laws." Casey said but Laura shook her head.

"It's okay. I mean it's no big deal really." A smile grew on Fleur's face.

"So, what was he like?" Laura leaned back a smile playing across her face.

**A/N i'm sorry this chappie was so jumpie, i just wanted to go back and fourth between Oliver and Laura. Isn't Katie a bitch, i hope so cause your meant to hate her. well don't forget to review.**


	9. Guilty

**Here's chappy nine, Laura's back at Hogwarts with Oliver by her side and Percy watching near by. Is there something on the cards for them, hmm maybe a triangle? read on to find out. **

**Guilty.**  
  
Albus Dumbledore waited outside the castle with the rest of the school for the arrival of Beauxbatons. Oliver and the gang were standing near by.  
"I hope they come soon cause I'm freezing." Alicia said as Fred stepped forward putting his arms round her.  
"Wait till Laws hears you two are together, she'll have a fit." Katie replied clinging onto Oliver's arm.  
"Why?" Fred asked.  
"Cause she thought I'd be good with George." Alicia replied.  
Then they heard a noise the carriage appearing over the forest, everyone either held their breath or gasped as they saw the giant horses. The carriage landed softly beside the lake with a thump. The door opened and Dumbledore helped Maxime out, the school started chapping, she gave them a warm smile before embracing Dumbledore in a hug.  
"Wonderful to see you again Albus." Maxime said.  
"Indeed it is." Dumbledore replied as the students piled out of the carriage following Maxime and Dumbledore up to the castle where the Hogwarts students were waiting. Laura looked round for her friends but couldn't see them anywhere. They entered the great hall waiting round the edge while the Hogwarts students took their seats, Maxime went up to the teachers table giving them a nod enabling them to sit wherever they wanted, Laura, Fleur, Holly and Casey made a beeline for the Gryffindor table.  
"Hey is there enough room for us?" Laura asked Oliver looked up smiling then grabbed her round the waist sitting her next to him, while Fleur sat next to Percy, Holly next to Katie and Casey beside Hermione.  
"I can't believe your here." Oliver said as everyone dug into the food.  
"I know, it's good to be back." Laura replied when Fleur nudged her.  
"Laws aren't you going to introduce us?" Fleur asked and Laura called attention.  
"Right everyone this is Fleur, Casey and Holly." Laura said and the three girls waved.  
"Girls this is Fred, Alicia, Katie, Percy, George, Angelina, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Oliver." Laura said, the three girls looked at Oliver raising an eyebrow. Laura gave them a 'You better look away now' look turning back to Oliver. "What was that all about?" Oliver whispered, Laura didn't reply cursing them in her head.

Once desert was finished they all got up heading out of the great hall Laura left Oliver for a while surprising Percy. "Didn't think you'd have time for me." Percy said as Laura gave him a big hug. "I always have time for you Perc, your like my best friend." Laura replied ruffling his red hair, he smiled. "So how does it feel to be back?" "Odd, but in some way it feels as if I never left." Laura replied as Katie bumped into her walking up to Oliver. Laura opened her mouth but closed it watching her hold Oliver's arm.

All the girls were spit up and given houses where they would sleep, Laura, Fleur, Holly, Casey and a few others all got into Gryffindor. The girls went upstairs changing into Muggle wear before they return getting into the party mood. There were fireworks going off above them and somehow there was a range of foods.  
"Wish we did this." Fleur said as they made their way into the middle.  
"It's a bit hard with an all girl school." Laura replied grooving along to the music.  
"So that Percy fella, is he single?" Fleur asked and Laura stopped dancing glancing over at Percy who was talking to another student, the dim lighting of where he was standing made him seem more older than his eighteen years. Laura couldn't help but feel a little jealous.  
"He was when I was around but I'm not sure if he's your type." Laura replied as Fleur shrugged.  
"Well I might go and ask him to dance." Fleur said walking over to Percy, Laura looked away trying to concentrate on the music as Casey came over.  
"Do you think there's any guys for me?" Casey asked.  
"I think you could find one that might be single." Laura replied leaving Casey to find herself someone as she made her way over to Alicia and Fred who were looking very cozy. "What's this?' Laura asked and Alicia stepped back blushing madly.  
"Fred and I are dating." Laura looked at the two of them before smiling. "That's great. What about Percy is he single?" Laura asked hoping they didn't notice her eagerness.  
"He went out with a Ravenclaw for awhile but broke up with her, and he's been single ever since." Fred replied as Laura searched the crowd for him but a pair of arms going round her waist stopped her. "Do you know how sexy you are?" Oliver's deep Scottish voice whispered in her ear. Laura smiled turning round in his arms.  
"Nothing compared to you." She replied wrapping her arms round his neck.  
"So does your headmistress know we're together?" Laura shook her head.  
"Would I be here if she knew?" Oliver bent down kissing her.  
"I miss having you so close." He murmured.  
"Well you've got me for the rest of the year." She replied.  
"Hmm, I'll have to make good use of time then won't I." Oliver said pulling her into the crowd.

Later that night after everyone had finally gone to bed, Casey and Holly were already asleep but Laura was just getting changed when Fleur came out of the bathroom.  
"Oliver seems quite a guy." She said running her hand through her hair.  
"He is, I really love him and hopefully you won't mind if I go and see him now." Laura replied and Fleur smiled.  
"Go ahead I'd hate to stand in the way of true love." She said as Laura walked out heading to the boys dorm where she knocked on Oliver's door. He answered it only wearing boxes which had quaffles all over them.  
"I was wondering if you would be turning up." Oliver said.  
"Well I can't leave you lonely now can I?" Laura replied as he pulled her in kissing her. He pulled back closing the door as Laura got into his bed laying down.  
"You tired?" Oliver asked getting in beside her.  
"Yup.." Laura replied as he puled the covers over them pulling her close.  
"So are you on one of the Quidditch teams?" Oliver asked.  
"Tomorrow, Ollie." Laura replied closing her eyes and Oliver turned out the light.

When Laura woke Oliver was still asleep, she looked at his clock and sighed sitting up.  
"Ollie." She whispered and he rolled over, his back facing her. Laura bit her lip leaning over to kiss his cheek.  
"Ollie it's time to get up." Laura said and he grunted. Laura laid back looking at the ceiling when Oliver rolled laying on top of her.  
"Morning love." He replied kissing her.  
"You were awake the whole time weren't you?" Laura asked and he grinned.  
"Yeah." Kissing her again as someone knocked on the door Oliver's best friend Tim Wilson walked in.  
"It's me and oh." He said stopping when he saw them in bed together.  
"I'll come back later." Tim said leaving quickly Laura laughed.  
"I guess that's our cue to get up." Oliver said chucking the covers off.  
"I guess but I'd rather stay here with you." Laura replied kissing him passionately.  
"So would I but I've got practice this morning." He said as Laura ran her hands down his chest stopping at the top of his boxes giving him a playful smile.  
"Oh well it doesn't matter, if Quidditch is more important." Pushing Oliver off her getting out of bed stretching.  
"It isn't that important." Oliver said quickly jumping out of bed grabbing her round the waist.  
"You know I'm kinda not in the mood anymore, I'm actually hungry so I'll see you at breakfast." Laura replied kissing him then left. Laura changed into her skate jeans and singlet top along with her converse sneakers.

She walked down into the common room to see Fleur and Percy talking, Laura walked over to them making her presents known. "Morning you two." She said. Percy's turned away from Fleur his face lighting up. "Morning, did you sleep well?" He asked and Laura nodded. "I forgot how comfy the beds were here." Fleur raised an eyebrow.  
"Don't you mean Oliver?" She asked, Percy coughed.  
"How about we head down to breakfast." Laura suggested. "We've already eaten." Fleur replied. "I could go for seconds." Percy said as Katie came down the stairs her eyes narrowing.  
"I thought you would be all over Oliver this morning." She said, Laura placed her hands on her hips glaring at Katie. "Maybe later, I was all over him last night." Katie's mouth dropped open, Percy covered his mouth to disguise his laughter.  
"Let's go Perc." Laura added walking out the common room. Once they were far away from there Percy started to laugh freely. "I've never seen Katie look so shocked." He said after he had calmed himself down. "Well I love putting her in her place, she's such a bitch." Laura replied as they came down the stairs, she saw Bailey coming towards her.  
"I'll meet you in there Perc." She said. Bailey watched Percy as he walked into the Great Hall raising an eyebrow. "Hey cap, is that your famous boyfriend?" She asked. "No, that's my good friend Percy." Laura replied.  
"Pity, anyways when do we have practice?" Bailey asked, Laura pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket.  
"According to my sheet in about twenty minutes." Laura replied.  
"Good that's enough time." Bailey said Laura frowned.  
"What for?"  
"You'll see." Bailey replied with a smile heading towards the Slytherin table as Laura walked to the Gryffindor table sitting next to Oliver who must of come in without Laura noticing. Percy sat opposite her.  
"Hey." Laura said helping herself to some bacon and eggs.  
"You wouldn't believe this, some team called Charlotte's Web took all the Gryffindor times." Oliver said. Laura tried to look sympathetic while avoiding Percy's questioning look.  
"Really, I'm sorry Ollie." Laura replied biting her lip.  
"Yeah maybe I'll go down and talk to the captain, see if she'll trade times." Oliver said and Laura shook her head.  
"No she won't do that." Oliver looked at Laura  
"Why not?"  
"Because she wants to win, come on Oliver she wants the cup for Beauxbatons, I'm sorry I've got to go." Laura replied getting up heading out of the Great Hall when someone grabbed her arm, she turned round coming face to face with Percy.  
"Why haven't you told him your on one of the teams?" Percy asked. "You know what he's like with Quidditch, how would he feel if he knew his girlfriend was playing against him." Laura replied with a sigh. They slowly walked into the entrance making their way outside. "I'm sure he won't mind, that much." Percy said making Laura smile. "I missed you, and I wanted to write but could never think of anything to say." She admitted, Percy looked round before grabbing her hand pulling her behind a large tree. He then leaned in kissing her, Laura leaned against the tree placing her arms round his neck. A murmur of voices broke them apart, they looked at each other catching their breaths. Laura quickly left making her way down to the pitch where she saw the rest of her team. Laura quickly tried to forget what had just happened and concentrate on getting into the Quidditch mood. Holly ran over.  
"This is yours captain." Handing Laura a broom.  
"Holy shit, it's a numbus thousand and one." Laura replied looking the broom over with a gazed look.  
"Only our team got them all the others got Shooting Stars." Holly said.  
"Madam Maxime must really want us to win." Laura replied then groaned.  
"Oliver's going to kill me."  
"Why?" Fleur asked.  
"Well I haven't told him I'm playing or I'm the captain and with these brooms it will drive him over the edge." Laura replied as Bailey came down.  
"Oh cap the Slytherin team are planning to use their strong players." Bailey said Laura gave her a puzzled look.  
"How do you know that?'' Laura asked Bailey licked her lips and Laura's mouth dropped open.  
"Eww ohmygod how could you? Of all the people why him?' Laura asked.  
"I did what I needed to do for the team." Bailey replied.  
"Well keep well away from my boyfriend." Laura warned feeling a twinge of guilt as she said it  
"Which one is he?" Bailey asked.  
"The one that's coming now." Fleur replied everyone turned to the entrance to see Oliver storming down, his Quidditch timetable in his hand. He smiled when he saw Laura.  
"Hello love, what are you doing here?"  
"I was going to ask you the same thing." Laura replied as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.  
"I've come to talk to the captain, so which one of you girls is the captain?" Oliver asked, all the girls looked towards Laura who bit her lips hoping Oliver wouldn't be too mad.  
"No really." Oliver said.  
"Ollie I'm the captain of Charlotte's Web." Laura replied his mouth dropped open.  
"But.. Hell your the captain, why didn't you tell me?" Oliver asked as Laura faced the girls.  
"Girls why don't you get changed." Laura said then faced Oliver.  
"I'll didn't tell you because I didn't want it to come between us, I know how important Quidditch is to you."  
"So you meant what you said at breakfast then?" Oliver asked and Laura nodded.  
"Well I better let you practice then." Oliver replied walking off, Laura turned round seeing the team watching her.  
"Are you two okay?" Fleur asked, Laura shrugged walking into the changing rooms.

**A/N oh on what's going on here? i know but if you want to know keep reading and don't forget to review :)**


	10. Bailey's Fight

**So, things are heating up in the love department for Laura aren't they. Poor Oliver or is Poor Percy, or even Poor Laura. Hmmm............................**

**Bailey's Fight.**  
  
Most of that day Laura spent with the girls, she skipped dinner deciding to stay in the common room. Laura was sitting by the fire planning some plays when Percy entered, he saw Laura and walked over. He stood in front of her with his hands in pockets watching her.

"I think we need to talk." He announced, Laura looked up at him putting her quill down.

"You better sit then." She replied, Percy sat beside her.

"I'm not going to say what I did today was a mistake because I believe it wasn't, I've had feelings for you since I first saw you. You know that and I believe you have feelings for me as well." Laura took a deep breath slowly letting it out.

"Oh Perc I love Oliver, with all my heart. Today was a mistake, you shouldn't of kissed me." Laura replied gently touching his face.

"Why did you kiss me back?" Percy asked, Laura didn't reply. Percy moved closer moving Laura's hand placing it on his shoulder. Her breathing got heavier the closer he got until his lips were almost touching hers. Laura closed her eyes as they kissed, it seemed whenever Percy kissed her it was like she was in another world where nothing else mattered but the two of them. After a few seconds Percy pulled back holding Laura's face in his hands.

"Leave Oliver, let me love you." Percy whispered. Laura shook her head, feeling tears well in her eyes.

"I can't." She replied pulling away running upstairs.

The next day Laura avoided Percy, using her spare time to try and find Oliver who was avoiding her. After lunch she went to Oliver's room knocking on his door.

"He's not there." A voice said and Laura turned to see Tim.

"Where is he then?" Laura asked as Tim walked over.

"He went off with some red head." Tim replied looking Laura up and down staring in certain areas that really shouldn't of been.

"Did she have her tongue pierced?" Laura asked.

"Yup, pretty she was too, not as pretty as you though." Tim replied Laura went to leave but Tim grabbed her arm.

"Tim, I need to find Oliver." Laura said.

"Sorry can't let you do that, Bailey needs info and if you stop her you won't win." He replied.

"What kind of a friend are you?" Laura asked as he pinned her against the door.

"Quite a good one, I'll take good care of you while Oliver's busy." Tim replied trying to kiss her but she punched him then kicked him in the shin so that he fell onto his knees then she grabbed his hair.

"Where's Oliver and do not make me ask twice." Laura snapped.

"Seventh floor, across from the charms class." Tim replied Laura let him go racing out of the common room up the stairs to the seventh floor where she saw the charms class, she caught her breath before taking out her wand. kicked the door open to see Bailey holding Oliver's belt and Oliver on the other side of the classroom trying to hold his pants up.

"God damn it, I warned you Bailey." Laura said putting her wand down.

"Come on cap we want to win and you said his team is the best." Bailey replied not taking her eyes off Oliver.

"I also said stay away from him." Laura said shaking her head as she walked over taking the belt from Bailey.

"Do you want to win or not?" Bailey asked.

"Of course but if you ever touch Oliver again I'll do worse than kick you off the team." Laura replied Bailey nodded storming out of the room.

"I think this belongs to you." Laura said handing Oliver his belt.

"Thanks I can't believe you found me." As he put his belt on doing it up.

"Well I had some help." Laura said hoping Tim was in a lot of pain.

"She did a spell on me, then when I came round she was undoing my pants asking me about Quidditch." Oliver replied running his hand through his hair.

"It's okay I believe you, Bailey just wants to win, like everyone else." Laura said.

"Yeah but thanks to her we got a lot of useful information about the Slytherin team." Laura added as they walked out the room heading down the stairs back to the common room.

"Really how about sharing some of that?" Oliver asked and Laura shook her head. Oliver gave her a puppy dog look as the portrait door opened letting them into the common room.

"Don't look at me like that Ollie." She said trying to look away as she made her way up the stairs.

"Well share your information then."

"No way, if you want it information get it yourself." Laura replied when Oliver grabbed her round the waist.

"I might just do that." Oliver said pulling her into his room. Laura looked at Oliver's clock and smiled.

"Ollie you missed practice." Laura said looking beside her to see a note where Oliver had been, she picked it up reading it to herself then shook her head as she got out of bed.

As Christmas drew nearer Laura was still worrying about Percy and Oliver. She loved Oliver with all her heart but she also had feelings for Percy who was even more than a best friend. She wanted to be honest with Oliver but how could she, it was bad enough he didn't know her secret but keeping the fact that she thought she might love Percy would tear him apart not to mention herself. On Christmas Eve Laura was looking at her Quidditch timetable when Holly came over.

"Evening." She said sitting next to Laura.

"Hey." Laura replied.

"What's that?" Holly asked.

"The timetable for our games." Laura replied.

"When's our first game?" Holly asked.

"Not till after Christmas against Slytherin." Laura replied with a sigh as the Gryffindor team walked in. Alicia and Angelina all collapsed on the sofa across from Laura and Holly while Katie went straight up to her room.

"Hard practice?" Laura asked.

"I can't feel a thing, I'm that cold." Alicia replied.

"I'm not going to be dry until next September." Angelina moaned.

"And there's practice tomorrow." Alicia said causing Angelina to moan again.

"Ah sorry girls there's no practice tomorrow." Laura replied and they looked at her.

"Why?" Alicia asked.

"Because it's Christmas, even Oliver won't make you practice then." Laura replied Alicia smiled.

"What would we do without you?" She asked slowly getting up, then helped Angelina up and they made their way upstairs.

"Thank god your not him otherwise I'd quit." Holly said and Laura laughed.

"He's not that bad." Holly raised an eyebrow.

"You have to say that, your his girlfriend." Laura looked at the fire, she had to tell him no matter what it would do to him.

The next morning Laura entered Oliver's room after quickly ducking out to get his present to see him still asleep so she walked over to his side kissing him, Oliver opened his eyes and smiled.

"Morning love." He said kissing her again.

"Merry Christmas don't you mean." Laura replied handing him his present.

"You didn't need to get me anything." Oliver said sitting up.

"No but I did." Laura replied as he took off the wrapping his mouth dropping open.

"Love, it's a numbus thousand and one." Oliver said holding it, looking it over. His eyes were sparkling.

"You like it don't you?" Laura asked and he looked at her.

"Of course but how did you afford it they don't come cheap." He said giving her a curious look.

"Never you mind I'm just happy you like it." Laura replied as Oliver kissed her again.

"I love you so much." Laura put on a smile, it was now or never. She opened her mouth to speak when Oliver pulled an envelope from his bedside table and handed it to her.

"What's this?" Laura asked opening the envelope then looked up at Oliver.

"Are these real?" Laura asked he nodded giving her a smile.

"Two tickets to New Zealand, on a airplane. How did you know?" Laura asked hugging him. She couldn't tell him now not after a gift like that. He really loved her, Laura didn't want to break his heart so she pushed all her worries to the back of her mine.

"Just a feeling." Oliver replied placing his broom on the floor and rolled over so that he was on top of her.

"How about another present?" Oliver asked with a cheeky smile.

"How big is it?" Laura asked and they looked down.

"Big enough." Laura said kissing Oliver when someone knocked on the door.

"WHAT?" Oliver yelled as Laura sat up on her elbows Fred's head poked in looking at them.

"Fred this isn't the best time." Oliver said and Fred gave him a 'well duh!' Look which made Laura smile.

"I gathered that but I'm here for Laura, your friends need to see you now." Fred replied Laura sighed.

"God I hope it's important." She said as Oliver got off her. She made her way downstairs to see Fleur crying.

"Fleur what's wrong?" Laura asked.

"It's Bailey." She replied blowing her nose and Laura turned to Holly.

"What's wrong with Bailey?" Laura asked.

"She's in the hospital wing..........." Holly started and Laura ran out of common room down the stairs as fast as she could.

Laura ran into the hospital wing see Bailey in one of the beds, Madam Pomfrey standing beside her.

"What happen?" Laura asked rushing over to her bedside to see that her body was covered in bruises, she had a black eye and fat lip which was cut.

"I don't know your headmistress found her on the Quidditch pitch like this all battered and bruised." Madam Pomfrey replied.

"Is she going to be okay?" Laura asked and Madam Pomfrey looked Bailey over.

"Her bruises will clear with time, their was some sight bruising to her stomach but I was able to use magic to heal that. She won't be able to Quidditch though." She replied and Laura took Bailey's hand.

"Hey Bailey, it's me cap." Laura said with a small smile, Madam Pomfrey walked into her office leaving Laura alone.

"I know we're not the best of friends but I'll find out who did this, you get your rest and I'll be back soon." She added wiping her eyes then slowly left making her way up to the common room. Laura entered the common room to see most people sitting down, Fleur was still crying, Holly and Casey were trying to keep her calm. Percy was standing by the fire with Alicia and Angelina, Oliver walked over to her.

"Is she okay?" He asked putting his arms round her.

"She's pretty battered but she'll be fine." Laura replied then burst into tears.

"Hey it's okay, she's going to be fine you said so yourself." Oliver said rubbing her back, Percy watched feeling jealous, he should be the one comforting Laura not him, but then again he was her boyfriend. He looked into the flames trying to forget his feelings for her but it was going to take more than that. Laura pulled back from Oliver looking at Fleur.

"You shouldn't be sad Fleur, she's going to fine. But the bastard who did won't be." Laura said then her eyes widen, she looked at Oliver who frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Marcus." She whispered then ran out of the common room, Oliver followed.

They entered the Great Hall, Laura stormed over to the Slytherin table whacking Marcus over the back of the head. He stood up rubbing his head looking really pissed off.

"Flint I want a few words with you." Laura said and Marcus Flint who was the captain of the team looked her up and down.

"I could think of other things to do with you." He replied, Oliver stepped forward raising his fist but Laura stopped him.

"You disgust me, how does it feel to know that you were treated like a sex toy?" Laura asked and Marcus frowned.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Bailey used you to get information from you, that's why she's in the hospital wing isn't it. You found out and didn't like it very much so you punched her didn't you." Laura replied, Marcus looked round at the Slytherin table, all his mates were watching not to mention Dumbledore and Madam Maxime who had just entered the Great Hall.

"Can't we go and talk somewhere else." Marcus said quietly, Laura smirked then slapped him across the face. Oliver grabbed her round the waist pulling her back as Marcus stepped forward.

"Mr. Flint would you do me the honor of seeing me in my office?" Dumbledore asked, Marcus grunted following him out the Great Hall, Maxime gave Laura a small smile before leaving. Oliver let go of Laura who straightened her top.

"I hope he gets what he deserves." Laura said as Oliver took her hand leading her away from the Slytherin table.

"That was sexy." Oliver replied as they walked out of the Great Hall. Laura looked at him surprised.

"What?" He stopped looking around then pulled Laura close kissing her. She pulled back.

"Ollie, what's gotten into you?" She asked as he buried his head in her hair kissing her neck.

"You standing up to Flint, that's was sooo hot." He murmured, Laura laughed pushing him away.

"Come on, I need to check on Bailey." Laura said leading him to the hospital wing.

**A/N just had to add that part at the end always need romance. yay my exams are well and truly over thanks for all the good luck it was well used, this story should be finished over the next couple of days.**


	11. Cold Concrete

**This is one of my favourite chappies, all the drama and it's the chappie i've changed the most hope you enjoy it as much as i do. ;-p**

**Cold Concrete.  
**  
The new year entered with a bang, Laura spent her time training her team and new chaser Molly. She also sat at Bailey's bedside talking about anything she could think of, Bailey woke the day of the first Quidditch match of the new year, all the other teams had played at least one game, all the Hogwarts teams winning, Laura's team was the only remaining Beauxbatons team.  
  
"Okay girls, just play like you do in practices we can win this, let's go." Laura said leading them out onto the pitch, the crowd cheered. The girls made a circle then got onto their brooms rising into the air.

"This is for Bailey." Laura said the girls nodded before flying into their positions. Laura was right across from Marcus she looked him straight in the eye as the quaffle entered the air, Molly the replacement for Bailey grabbed the quarrel racing towards the posts, missing the two bludgers that were sent her way.  
  
"And the CW's score, Flint takes the quaffle but is hit by a bludger Ratahi takes the quaffle and scores." Lee Jordan yelled jumping up from his seat. Even though Slytherin tried some foul play Charlotte's Web was still leading.  
  
Not long later Jesse caught the snitch breaking her arm at the same time, Laura and the other girls landed getting cheers from the crowd while the Slytherin team stormed off but Marcus gave her a small nod as he left. Laura smiled as Oliver ran over picking her up spinning her round.  
"You were great." He said kissing her.  
  
"Thanks." Laura replied.

"If you keep playing like that we might come up against each other in the final." Oliver said.

"Indeed." Laura replied heading into the lockers to change.  
  
"I can't believe we won, I though they were suppose to be rough." Casey said as she came out of showers wrapping a towel round herself.  
  
"I know I was quite surprised." Laura replied hoping into the shower. Laura let the hot water wash over her soothing all the parts of her body that were aching. By the time she got out all the girls had left but Oliver was sitting on the bench.

"Ollie, what are you doing here?" Laura asked walking over, he looked up a smile appearing on his face.

"We're having a party in the common room for you guys." Oliver replied as Laura grabbed her clothes from her locker.  
  
"That's great but I'm not in the mood." Laura said.  
  
"Well why don't we have our own party." Oliver suggested wrapping his arms round her waist kissing her neck.

"Not tonight Ollie, I just want to be alone, I'm quite tired from the game." Laura replied.  
  
"Oh okay well I'll see you later then." Oliver said Laura nodded knowing he was disappointed. Laura got dressed then walked up to the broom shed putting her broom in. She locked the door then turned round coming face to face with Percy.

"Perc, shit you gave me a fright." Laura said.  
  
"Sorry, I saw Oliver leave and thought this would be the best time to see you." He replied.

"You see me everyday Perc." Laura said making her way back into the changing rooms, Percy followed closing the door behind him. Laura hadn't noticed for she was packing her stuff up.

"Laura I need to know how you feel." Percy said, Laura turned round.

"This isn't the best time to talk about this." Trying to get past him but he blocked her way.

"I think now is the perfect time. You can't keep avoiding me or lying to Oliver." Laura glared at him.

"How dare you, I avoided you because I chose Oliver. I love you." Laura yelled then realised what she said, she covered her mouth taking a step back from Percy. Percy looked at Laura too shocked to say anything so instead he gabbed her arms pulling her close and kissed her, Laura wrapped her arms around his neck feeling Percy's arms go under her shirt lifting it up. The cool breeze gave her goose bumps, even more so once her shirt fell to the ground. Percy laid her on the cold ground kissing her roughly, Laura ran her hands over his bare shoulders. He pulled up pointing his wand to the door, they heard it lock then kissed each other again.

The days pasted and more games were held, Gryffindor winning against Raven claw and Charlotte's Web winning against Hufflepuff this meant Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff would play for the wooden spoon while Gryffindor and Charlotte's Web would play for the cup. Laura and Percy hadn't spoken since that night, they couldn't even look each other in the eye. Laura found it even harder to look at Oliver. Laura entered her room one day after practice to see Oliver sitting on her bed.  
  
"Oliver!" Laura said surprised, she placed her training gear on her bed.  
  
"Hey." Oliver replied standing up.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Laura asked.  
  
"I was wondering if we could talk." Oliver replied putting his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Sure thing." Laura said as they sat on the window seat.  
  
"I don't really understand what's been happening lately, but I know we haven't been talking and I'm just wondering did I do something wrong?" Oliver asked Laura took his face in her hands giving him a warm smile.

"You've done nothing wrong Ollie, you've done nothing but love me which is more than what I've done." Laura replied. Oliver frowned.

"What do you mean?" Laura sighed shaking her head.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Let's go downstairs." Laura suggested giving him a quick kiss before leading him out.

A week later the Quidditch final came, Laura and Oliver were sitting at the Gryffindor table side by side not saying a word. Percy sat across from them, he cleared his throat causing them both to look up from their plates.

"Maybe you guys should head down to the pitch." He suggested Laura nodded, both getting up leading their teams down to the pitch and into the separate changing rooms. Laura paced in front of girls who were sitting on the benches.  
  
"I don't know what to say, you've done me well. This is the big one it doesn't matter if we win or lose, we've done our best and that's all that matters." Laura said the changing room door opened, they all looked to see Bailey standing there broom in hand.

"Bailey, what are you doing here?" Laura asked rushing over giving her a hug.

"I couldn't let you play the final without your best chaser." She replied with a smile.

"Molly you don't mind do you?" Laura asked and she shook her head. Laura lead them out onto the pitch.  
  
"Welcome Quidditch fans to the big final Beauxbatons versus Hogwarts, the two captains Oliver Wood and Laura Ratahi who also happen to being a couple shake hands rising into the air as the quaffle is thrown up, Caitlin Otto grabs it racing towards the posts goes to throw fakes passing to Laura who scores." Lee yelled.  
  
A couple of hours later the teams were neck and neck, Oliver called a time out, he landed by his team.  
  
"Harry you need to get the snitch or else we'll playing into the night." Oliver said and Harry nodded.  
  
Gryffindor scored another goal then Jesse saw the snitch racing after it, Harry was just in front of her but Jesse had a faster broom so she got ahead everyone stopped in midair to watch, Jesse grabbed the snitch, Laura screamed racing down to the grass hugging Jesse as the rest of the team landed all seven crying, laughing and jumping for joy. Dumbledore handed them the cup which they held it high in the air. After changing the girls headed up to the castle with the cup but Laura stayed behind waiting outside the changing rooms for Oliver, first to come out was Harry.  
  
"Good game Harry." Laura said and he smiled. Next to come was the girls, the twins behind them.  
  
"Hey guys, good game." Laura said.  
  
"Hey well done." Alicia replied as the twins stormed past not saying anything.  
  
"Don't worry about them you know what they're like." Angelina said and Laura nodded.  
  
"How is he?" Laura asked as Katie pushed past her smirking.  
  
"Taking it better than we thought, he's just sitting there." Alicia replied.  
  
"Should I go and talk to him?" Laura asked.  
  
"Yeah, go and talk to him." She replied pushing her into the changing rooms. Laura walked in to see Oliver sitting down his back facing her.  
  
"Hey Ollie." Laura said sitting next to him and he didn't answer.  
  
"You played really well today, you should be proud." Laura added.

"I don't play as well as you though." He snapped, Laura stood in front of him seeing he had something in his hands.

"It's only a game." She replied, he looked up at her his eyes full of anger, sadness even hate.

"A game, is that what I was, just a game?" He asked standing up walking towards her until she was right against the wall.

"I don't understand." She whispered, Oliver took a step back throwing some photographs at her. Laura caught them then gasped as she saw who was in them.

"So how long have you and Percy been sleeping together." Oliver asked, Laura's lip trembled. She had never seen Oliver so mad before, it scared her to death but then again it was her fault that he was so angry.

"Only once." She whispered. Oliver grabbed his broom, the one Laura had given him throwing it across the room. Laura jumped as it smashed into the wall landing on the ground with a clatter.

"ONLY ONCE AND YOU THINK THAT'S OKAY!" He roared raising his hand, Laura closed her eyes cringing. Oliver saw her face, slowly lowering his hand, he couldn't hit her, that would make him just like Flint.

"Open your eyes, I'm not going to hurt you." Oliver said softly, she opened her eyes feeling her tears fall down her cheeks.

"I can't believe you would do this to me. I thought you love me."

"I do love you but I made a mistake, a very bad one. I won't ask you to forgive me because I know you can't." Laura replied, Oliver looked at her before he pulled his handkerchief handing it to Laura. She took it blowing her nose.

"I only have one question, how do you feel about Percy?" Oliver asked sitting down on the bench.

"I love him, but I love you too." She replied, Oliver shook his head.

"I think you should leave. I can't stand to be in the same room as you any longer." He said, Laura bit her lip running out all the way up to the castle.

**A/N oh.my.god shocking don't you think? even i thought it was and i wrote it LOL last chappie after this holds out a tissue don't cry it's okay there's another whole story after this which will hopefully be just as good.**


	12. Goodbyes

**Here's the last chappie. {passes out the tissues}**

**Good byes**  
  
The end of the year came and everyone was busy packing, after Oliver knew the truth, she had spent all her time in her room crying. On the last day Laura was in her room putting Basil into his cage as Fleur came out of the bathroom.  
  
"I can't believe this is it, I might never see you again." Fleur said and Laura smiled.  
  
"I'll come back, I promise." Laura replied as someone knocked on the door, Fleur opened it and saw Oliver.  
  
"Hey Oliver all set for your trip?" She asked not knowing about anything that had happened. She was happy for her and Percy were going to meet up during the summer. Even though he loved Laura she had told him they couldn't be together. He had taken it hard but was doing better than her.  
  
"Not yet, can I talk to Laura alone please" Oliver asked she nodded closing the door as she left.  
  
"All ready to go I see." Oliver said.  
  
"The sooner I leave the better." Laura replied closing her trunk.

"Your time here can't of been that bad." He said sitting on the edge of her bed.

"No it was worse. I loved a guy then broke his heart, then broke another guys heart. I cause too much pain." Laura replied sitting next to him. He placed his hand on hers.

"You may of broken my heart but it doesn't mean I don't love you." Laura looked at him not knowing what to say. Before she could say anything he stood up.

"Have a good trip home." He said walking over to the door, Laura stood up. "Oliver, wait please." She begged running over to him. Oliver looked at her with a puzzled look.

"It's not right that I should go, there your tickets."

"I gave them to you as a gift." Oliver replied she sighed.

"I guess I thought you'd take the other ticket and come back with me." Oliver ran his finger down the side of her face his eyes watching her carefully.

"I'll always love you no matter what." Oliver whispered then bent down kissing her gently, then opened the door walking out. Laura leaned against the door banging it with her fist.

At the station Laura said goodbye to everyone except Katie who seemed to be stuck to Oliver's side. She had given the ticket to Alicia who was going to come and stay for the summer, the two of them got into a cab and drove off to the airport, this time Laura didn't cry or look back just looked straight ahead praying one day she would see Oliver again.

**A/N wow it's finished, hogwarts is finished, Oliver and Laura are finished. hmmm stay tuned more coming soon, but for now i'm off thanks for reading and rreviewing. Love talkytalkyme**


	13. Sneaky Preview

**Here's a sneaky preview of what's to come make sure you stayed tuned cause the very first chappie will be up soon.**  
  
......................Oliver entered his apartment throwing his training bag on the floor as he collapsed onto his bed, he looked round his small apartment there was a small kitchen opposite his bed and a small window which let in enought light. A hooting from the window made him groaned after a rough practice the last thing he wanted was a bloody owl hooting. Oliver frowned getting up, opening the window the owl flew in landing on his bed. Oliver took a good look at the owl eyes widening.  
  
"Basil? What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in ages." Oliver said untying the letter giving him some food and water as he opened the letter sitting on his bed. After reading the letter at least a dozen times just to make he wasn't dreaming he sighed. Laura wanted to see him again, there wasn't day that Oliver hadn't thought about her and what she had done, but as he told her on their last day of Hogwarts he would always love her. Oliver turned the letter over grabbing a quill writing a quick reply before sending Basil off again.........................................  
  
**well yes it is short but i can't give to much away, thanks for reading see you soon. **


End file.
